


when we break, we'll wait for our miracle

by pelinal



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, lord help me I'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelinal/pseuds/pelinal
Summary: Orpheus Velvassius, Champion of Cyrodiil, de facto Count of Kvatch, despises being awake.





	when we break, we'll wait for our miracle

A recurring dream:

 _He lives._ You somehow land in a time and place where no one knows Martin by any other name than his adoptive father's, and the skies never break apart for the Prince of Destruction or his lackeys.

The Third Era will last five-hundred years. In that time you will meet Martin Orim and you will move in together and cook dinner for one another and the world will not need saving.

You will watch his strong brown hands dig tiny carrots and potatoes from the earth, scarcely believing your luck.

On your fortieth birthday, he will shyly unveil the patch of pink orchids he's been trying to coax into bloom for you, and you will laugh and think of when you used to dye your hair that color with a paste of crushed beetles. Because you were afraid of being thirty.

In time you will be old men and then dead and happy, buried side by side beneath the warm Colovian soil, not to be bothered by Akatosh or anyone.


End file.
